


Scenes from Life in Bavaria

by brilligspoons



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik helps Raven raise Kurt in Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from Life in Bavaria

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little domestic snippets. Maybe one day I'll write an actual story for them. Comics canon twisted a bit to suit movie canon.

  
Somehow, Raven manages to fall in love, have sex, get pregnant, and have a massive breakup fight with Azazel without Erik knowing about any of it until _after_ Azazel has fucked off to parts unknown. He feels a little like he’s let Charles down, not keeping a closer eye on her and all, but Erik reminds himself that Raven is an adult and can handle her own affairs as such.

Except for the part where now she has absolutely no idea what to do next, and neither does Erik.

“Well, are you going to keep it?” he asks.

Her reply is lost in the loud wail she lets loose at the same time, but Erik is reasonably certain she means “yes.”

“Okay,” he says. “Okay. You’re going to be okay.” And by that he means, _As soon as I get you calmed down, you’ll go back to your room, I’ll spend the rest of the night getting drunk and panicking, and then tomorrow we can work out some kind of plan._ Erik thinks he and Raven have known each other long enough by now for her to have gotten this from his tone.

-

It’s almost exactly four years to the day since Cuba that Raven goes into labor and comes out the other side with a tiny boy child, skin and hair the color of a Van Gogh night sky, that she names Kurt.

They’ve been living just outside the limits of Bayreuth for two years at this point, and Raven has spent the entire time soaking up the language and culture of the area, despite Erik’s somewhat snobbish comments on the Bavarian dialect (he shudders in mock horror at Raven’s accent) and the region’s traditions. Mostly he thinks she’s humoring him when he goes off on these tangents - at least, she gives him the same indulgent looks she once leveled at Charles whenever he said something spectacularly stupid. Erik’s not sure whether to be insulted by them, or flattered because she’s adopted him.

“I can’t decide,” she says, three weeks after giving birth.

“What?” Erik asks, his hands clumsily trying to pin Kurt’s diaper back together. “What can’t you decide?”

“Whether or not I should tell Charles.”

Erik does not stick the pin through his thumb, but it’s a close call. Carefully, he gathers Kurt to his chest, mindful of the baby’s lashing tail (which seemed to have a mind of its own, Erik reminds himself every time it punctures his arm or torso) and of the pang of _want hurt sting_ that mention of Charles’ name inspires in him. “And what,” he says, “would be the benefit in that?”

Raven shrugs. “Just a thought,” she says.

They don’t speak of it again for a very long time.

-

By the time Kurt is three, he can teleport over short distances, but only if he can see the place he’s porting to. Every time he successfully transplants himself, he lets out a high-pitched giggle and tries again. Raven and Erik (and, to a lesser degree, Riptide), while they are amused by Kurt’s antics, are accustomed to this behavior.

Emma, much to the surprise of, well, _everyone_ , is simply _charmed_ by Kurt and spends almost the entirety of her visits chasing after him while he disappears and reappears.

(“You’re supposed to give me some kind of status update,” Erik reminds her.

Emma snorts and waves her hand at him, “Later, sugar, we’re playing tag.” And by the time _later_ comes around, Emma is too worn out from their games to do anything but pass out in their guest room. Erik thinks he should be annoyed. He isn’t.)

-

Kurt asks about Azazel - not _constantly_ , but enough that Erik can tell Raven is reaching the end of her tether. One morning, though, Raven rushes back into the house through the kitchen door, startling Erik and Riptide from their recruitment strategizing.

“He’s gone,” she gasps. “We were walking to that cave he and Angel were exploring last week, he wanted to show me something, and he teleported ahead of me, and _I can’t find my son_.”

Three hours later, they find him sitting in the branches of a battered old oak tree, not a scratch on him. He looks suitably ashamed of himself for worrying all of them. However -

“Papa was waiting beyond the cave,” he says. “He wanted to talk to me, I could hear him say so.”

Raven’s broken expression is enough to shatter a person; Erik can almost hear her screaming _but what about me_ in her mind. “And what did your papa want to tell you?” Erik asks. Kurt glances at him before walking over to Raven and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

“That he has some work to do but he loves Mama and me and will see us again soon,” he says, obviously trying very hard to repeat Azazel’s words faithfully. “And the kiss, but I already did that.”

-

Emma gives Kurt a build-your-own model airplane for his seventh birthday.

“I’m not normally one for getting my hands dirty, honey,” she tells him, “but I can help you figure out the directions if you want.”

They’re in the process of building the wing that afternoon when Kurt suddenly looks up from the kitchen table and says, matter-of-factly, “Uncle Charles is here to see us. He brought me a present, too, but he won’t tell me what it is yet.”

Raven, Erik, and Emma freeze. Kurt goes back to gluing a crossbeam to a wing frame for extra stability, and there’s a knock at the front door.


End file.
